Ruthie's Story
by tjmakay
Summary: Something happens to Ruthie that turns the Camden universe upside down
1. Rushing To The Hospital

Ruthie's Story

By: Tammy Kaiser

Based on Characters by Brenda Hampton

Chapter 1: Rushing To The Hospital

"Ruthie, time to get a move on!" called 23 year old Lucy Kinkirk to her 15 year old sister as she climbed the stairs to the attic bedroom she had once shared with both of her sisters.

All proof that Mary and Lucy once lived in this room was now gone. Posters of pop stars and horses covered the wall. Crammed into one corner of the room was a brand new 2005 Dell desktop computer which her parents had surprised her with for Christmas. On the back of the chair hung her pink jacket and backpack. On the wall above the computer hung a picture of her family. In the middle of the picture were the unmistakable smiles of the head of the entire Camden universe, Reverend Eric and Annie Camden. In front of their parents sat her six year old twin brothers, Sam and David. In back of their parents stood the five older Camden children. On the left was 28 year old Dr. Matt Camden. Next to him was 24 year old Mary Rivera. Next came 23 year old Lucy Kinkirk who was Ruthie's favorite sister. Next was 21 year old Simon Camden, Ruthie's favorite brother. Finally came Ruthie. A spunky 15 year old high school freshman with brown hair and brown eyes. On the desk was a picture of her niece, Savannah and her nephew, Charlie. Over on her bedside table were pictures of she and her best friend Yasmine, she and Simon, and she and her sister-in-law Sarah and her horse Ed. Next to the door on separate hooks hung a bridal, a riding crop and a riding helmet. Ruthie loved her family and she did not mean to turn it upside down with fear and worry for her life.

"Ruthie," said Lucy once again when she was just outside the door. But as she entered the room she saw something that scared her to death.

Lying in the bed was not the Ruthie she had said good night to the night before. She looked gray and not only was she not moving but she was not breathing. Lucy screamed and immediately started CPR. Pounding footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Annie and Eric came running into the room with Lucy's husband, Kevin right behind them.

"Help me Kevin, we have to save her."

"Lucy, I'll take over. Dad, call 911."

Eric picked up the phone and dialed 911.

"911, state your emergency." said the lady on the other end.

"We came to wake my daughter for school and she's not breathing. Yes, my son-in-law is doing CPR. The address is 2021 Liberty Street, and please hurry."

"Eric, Could you please take the boys to school? I don't want them to see this." said Annie. "Just tell them Ruthie isn't going to school today because she is sick. Lucy, I want you to ride in the ambulance with me. Kevin call Matt, Mary and Simon. The numbers are by the phone. Oh and call Robbie. He and Ruthie were very close. His number is in the address book in the drawer by the phone."

"Thank God. I got her breathing." said Kevin with a sigh of relief as Ruthie began to cough up about a pound and a half of phlegm.

Ten Minutes later the paramedics were loading Ruthie into the ambulance. Within five minutes they were pulling into Glenoak Hospital's ambulance bay.

"Mr. and Mrs. Camden?" A young doctor about 27 said.

"Yes."

"My name is Dr. Aiken, I examined Ruthie. She is going to be fine. There is only one thing that is bothering me. Did any of you know she was sick?"

"She had a small cold, but we didn't think it was serious."

"Mr. and Mrs. Camden, Ruthie has pneumonia which has gone untreated for at least a week. There was so much excess mucus and puss that it was cutting of her oxygen and she began to have a hard time breathing until finally she just stopped breathing. Mrs. Kinkirk if you had waited any longer you would have lost her.

"Can we see her?"

"Yes. She's in room 304."

"Thanks" said Annie. As they began to leave the waiting room Simon ran in.

"Mom! What happened? I was about to go to class when I got this 911 call from Martin saying Ruthie was being taken to the hospital."

"She has pneumonia and she's having trouble breathing but she is going to be okay."

The Camdens walked into room 304.

"Hey sweetheart how are you feeling?"

"Like I got the wind knocked out of me. I am not breathing very well."

The doctor had hooked her up to an oxygen tank that was hooked to a nasal cannula that he had put on Ruthie.

"Ruthie hun, next time you don't feel well please let us know."

"I will."

"Ruthie Angela Camden." said Simon. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry everyone. I thought that if I ignored it that it would go away."

"Well it didn't so the next time you are sick, tell us." "I will I promise."


	2. A Visit From Matt And Robbie

Chapter 2: A Visit From Matt And Robbie

"Miss Camden are you up to having a visitor?"

"Yeah, why?"

"There is a young man here to see you. I must say he's quite good looking."

Ruthie chuckled.

"You can send him in." she said. A moment later Matt walked in.

"Hey Matt." she said.

"How are you feeling?" He asked giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Better." she said.

"Hey, Guess what?"

"What?"

Matt gave her his "You're so smart you figure it out" look

"OH MY GOD! Sarah is going to have a baby isn't she?"

"Yes she is. I was going to wait and tell everyone together but I figured I'd tell you first."

Ruthie squealed with delight.

"I just love babies."

"Ruthie, I talked to mom on my way here. Sarah and I want you to come live with us. Now you don't have to, but please think about it."

"Where would I go to school?"

"I told mom that you wouldn't be going to public school. There is a great private school in the city that you would go to."

"What about room? I mean Sarah is going to have a baby now."

"We just bought that big five bedroom home Ruthie. I don't think room is a problem."

"In that case, Dr. Camden, I accept your offer."

"Cool. I'll call mom and let her know."

"Matt?"

"Yes Ruthie?"

A smile formed on Ruthie's face.

"Can I name the baby?"

"I figured that was coming. Sarah and I talked it over."

"And?"

"Yes Ruthie you can name the baby. Here I brought you this." he said handing her a baby name book. "It might come in handy."

"Thanks Matt."

"You're most welcome Aunt Ruthie."

Ruthie was looking at the name book when she looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Robbie!" She said.

"Hey kiddo. How are you feeling?"

"Better" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Someone called and told me you weren't feeling well."

"I am feeling much better. So what have you been up to? You seeing anyone?"

"I was married for a little while."

"Really what happened?"

"She died about 2 ½ years ago."

"I am sorry. How?"

"She died giving birth to my daughter."

"Wow you have a little girl?"

"Yup we named her Ruthie... After you."

"Why me?"

"Well just between you and me out of your entire family I was closest to you snookie."

"Oh god must you insist on calling me by that god awful nick name Robbie?"

They both laughed.

"I have to. Believe it or not you are like the little sister I never had. I'd be crushed if anything bad happened to you."

"So where is your daughter?"

"She's with your parents. I dropped her off at your house before came here."

"Can I see a picture?"

"Sure."

Robbie took the wallet out of his pocket and opened it. He took out a small picture and handed it to Ruthie.

"Wow, she looks like I did when I was two." She said.

"That is why we named her Ruthie. So, what are you reading?"

"A baby name book."

"Why you gonna have a baby?" Robbie joked. Ruthie laughed.

"No Sarah is. Did mom tell you?"

"No, what?"

"As soon as I am better I am leaving Glenoak. I am going to go live with Matt and Sarah."

"It'll be good for you Snook." he said.

"That is what everyone has been saying. I will be going to a great private school and New York has lots of culture. Theaters, museums, historical districts. It'll be good to be exposed to all that. Oh Yeah and lots and lots of shopping." Robbie laughed.


	3. Watch out New York, Here Comes Ruthie

Chapter 3: Watch Out New York Here Comes Ruthie

Two weeks later Dr. Aiken saw Ruthie for the first and last time since she had been released from the hospital eight days earlier.

"Well everything seems to have cleared up. The medication really helped. Miss Camden, I pronounce you cured. You may go back to all your normal activities.

" Thank you Dr. Aiken." she said.

She left the office and as soon as she got home she, Annie and Lucy began packing her stuff for her new life in New York. She and Matt would be leaving by the end of the week.

"I can't believe my baby girl is going to New York." Annie said. "This is even harder than when Mary went because everything happened so fast. Now I have had two weeks to think about how much I am gonna miss you."

"I am going to miss you too mom... And dad and You and Kevin and Savannah, Luce. And I am going to miss Sam and David and Happy as well."

"New York is a big city so I want you to be careful sweetheart."

"I promise mom."

"Don't go running off without telling Matt or Sarah where you are going."

"I won't. Oh, mommy I am gonna miss you so much."

"I am going to miss you too. Ruthie."

That Thursday everyone stood at gate 45A at Glenoak Airport saying a tearful good bye to Ruthie and Matt.

"I'll write every other day" Ruthie said to her parents. "I promise."

"We'll miss you Ruthie." said Sam and David.

"I'll miss you too. Now that I am going to be gone I am handing over the care and ownership Of Happy over to you guys just like Simon did to me. Make sure you take good care of her ok."

"We will." They responded.

Matt and Ruthie turned and walked down the jetway to the plane. Ten minutes later the plane taxied down the runway and than took off. After they had been in the air for about 20 minutes Ruthie grabbed her pink backpack and took out the baby name book Matt had given her. Matt looked over at his baby sister.

"Any favorites yet?" He asked.

"I kinda prefer my name but since Jewish faith doesn't allow it unless someone is deceased I like Alexa Jacqueline, BreAnn Rae, Mollie Jade and Jennifer Leann for girls and River Joaquin, Nathan John, Kasin Parker and for some reason I like Adam Ferguson."

"Hmmmm... River Joaquin Camden. Nice Ruthie." He said with strange look on his face.

"Matt I am sorry it was so difficult for you and Sarah to get pregnant."

"Well we were lucky that the first round of in vitro worked." he said.

"Who knows. Maybe you will have more than one." Ruthie said.

It had been a whole month since Ruthie arrived in New York and she was loving every minute of it. Sarah had taken her to the theater to see her favorite musical and Matt ordered her take out practically every night. Sarah was now four months a long. She, Matt and Ruthie were at her monthly doctor's appointment.

"Matt and Sarah," he said. "Remember the discussion we had about multiples?"

"Yes." Sarah said. "Well, guess what? You are having Triplets."

"OH MY GOD! Really?"

"Congratulations you two. Would you like to know the genders?"

"Ruthie?" Matt said looking over at Ruthie.

She shook her head indicating that she wanted to know.

"You have two healthy strong little girls and a big strong healthy boy."

Everyone hugged each other with joy. Before long the appointment was over.

"Matt, can you drop me off at Color Me Mine. I have a project I want to work on."

"Sure. Do you have money to take the cab home?"

"I may be a couple dollars short."

"Well, here this should help." Said Matt handing her a five dollar bill.

"Thanks." She said as they pulled up to the ceramic creations store.

Once inside She choose three ceramic decorative plates. After that she chose her colors. She painted them and when she was finished in black at the bottom of each she wrote, Alexa, Jenny and Nate. She paid for her purchase and the lady said they would be ready to pick up the following day. The next day at noon Ruthie hailed a cab and went to Color Me Mine to pick up the gifts for Matt and Sarah.

"You guys." Said Ruthie " I have something for you."

She handed Sarah the brightly wrapped box. Sarah and Matt sat on the floor.

"Ruthie you didn't have to." Said Sarah.

"It's for the nursery." She replied.

They opened it, reached in and took out the first plate.

"Awww, Ruthie the names you picked out. Look Matt, this one says Jenny."

"It's after Grandma." said Ruthie "Jennifer LeAnn Camden." Matt reached in and took out the second plate.

"Look hun, this one says Alexa."

"Alexa Jacqueline Camden." Said Ruthie telling them the full name.

Sarah reached in and took out the final plate and gasped.

"Honey it says Nate."

"Short for Nathan John. Sarah I knew you had a favorite cousin who died named Nathan so I decided you'd like that. Nathan John Camden."

"Thank you Ruthie, we love the names and we love the plates. You did a great job."

"Thanks"

That night Ruthie sat at her desk And wrote her mom and dad a letter.

_**Dear Mom and Dad,**_

_**I miss you so much but everything is going great. I love my new school. Haven't really made any friends yet but give it time. I am still new. The name of my school is The Central NYC High School for the visual and Preforming arts. I love it so much. Matt said he thought I would. He also said that he enrolled me because I have such promise as a Broadway star and I shouldn't waste it. My teachers think so too. This is my schedule...**_

_**9:00-9:45 A.M.: Advanced Musical Theory: Professor Eric Anderson**_

_**10:00-10:45 A.M.: Musical Theater 2: Professor Rachel Williams**_

_**11:00-11:45 A.M.: Shakespearian Drama: Professor Georgia Kline**_

_**11:45 A.M.-12:45 P.M. : Lunch**_

_**1:00-1:45 P.M.: Chorus: Professor Charlie Yates **_

_**2:00-2:45 P.M.: Jazz Chorus: Professor Tamyra Justice**_

_**3:00-3:30 P.M.: Advanced Musical Theater: Professor Joshua Kaiser**_

_**3:30-4:00: Voice Lessons with Professor Charlie Yates **_

_**As you can see I have a full course load, but I have no complaints. My professors are great. They wanted me to take Musical Theater 2 so I knew what I was doing in Advanced Musical Theater. Since Sarah is on maternity leave for now she and I go to this great deli almost every day for lunch. It is amazing how much I can learn while living here. It is the greatest city in the world. Well not much else here. Sorry I didn't write sooner but I promise to write as often as possible. I love you all more next time.**_

_**Love, Ruthie **_

Ruthie signed the letter put it in an envelope and addressed it and stuck a stamp on it. She sealed the envelope and put it in the mailbox.

The following day Ruthie was walking through the halls on her way to Musical Theater 2 when she accidently bumped into an older girl.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry." Ruthie said scrambling to pick up the girl's note filled notebooks before picking up her own.

"That is ok. I am not hurt, you're not hurt so no harm done. Hi I'm Jayden Harris."

"Ruthie Camden." Ruthie said shaking the girl's hand.

"Yeah you're the new transfer."

"Right. I moved here from Glenoak, California. I live with my brother and sister in law."

"All the way from California? You must really miss your family."

"I do."

"Where are you headed?" Jayden asked her.

"M.T. 2." she replied.

"Come on I'll walk with you."

"Great."

The two girls walked through the halls together talking about family and how great the school was. They finally came to a large classroom with several large desks sitting up on a large platform and a large space below for preforming. There was still time before class started so Ruthie said,

"Hey what are you doing after school today? Say around 4:00?"

"Nothing why?" "Why don't you come over. We can talk some more and maybe my brother will let you stay for dinner."

"That would be great. Hey, you have lessons with Professor Yates till four right?" "Yup."

"How bout I swing by early and pick you up. Professor Yates lets older students sit in on lessons. Than after I can drive us both to your house."

"Great. See you than."

Ruthie was so excited. She had finally met a friend. At 3:50 that afternoon Jayden walked into the room to observe her new friend's lesson.

"Okay Ruthie now that you are warmed up I would like to go over your audition piece for this year's performance. What have you chosen?"

"I am going to sing "Climb Every Mountain." she told him.

Professor Yates began to play the intro to the song as Ruthie began to sing. Jayden watched with her Jaw dropped. She couldn't believe this voice was coming out of a freshman. She had a feeling that Ruthie would be the first freshman to ever get the lead. After she was done Professor Yates said

"Ruthie, that was flawless. I never realized how good you were. I hate to say this but I think I found my Maria."

"Really?"

"Yes. I am gonna still hold auditions but for your part it will be just a technicality. I think it is safe to assume that you have the part."

"Oh Professor Yates That is great! Thank you so much, but forgive me for saying this, didn't Maria have short hair? I don't really want to cut off my hair. My family would kill me."

"We'll figure something out. Don't worry. But I am coming in early tomorrow and I am gonna talk to Professor Kaiser and Professor Williams, but you can count on it."

"Thank you Professor Yates."

Jayden and Ruthie sat in her room talking about just about everything. From boyfriends to what they wanted for the future.

"I want to be a minister like my dad and my sister but it's not something I have etched in stone. I may change my mind." Ruthie told Jayden.

"Well my parents have their heart set on me going to Harvard Law." Jayden told Ruthie. "But I think I want to go to Brown and study music."

"You should tell them that." Ruthie told her.

"I know. The question is how do I tell them?"

"Just tell them what you told me. You want to go to Brown and study what you want to study. I am sure they will understand."

"I don't know Ruthie. They have their hearts set on it. I hate to disappoint them."

"Jayden, do you want to spend the rest of your life in a job you never wanted to do in the first place?"

"You're right Ruthie. I love music and that is what I want to study, I may even take creative writing as a minor. I love to write."

The next day Jayden met up with Ruthie right before school.

"Ruthie I did it! I told them I wanted to go to Brown and they supported me. They are gonna get me an application."

"Jayden that's great! What did they say?"

"They said they don't know why I didn't come to them sooner. They said the only reason they wanted Harvard Law is because when I was in middle school I had told them I maybe wanted to be a lawyer. They had no idea that I had changed my mind."

"I am very proud of you Jayden."

"I just hope I get in. I mean I have the grades that they require and I already take college level English and math courses at community college so I don't know why I wouldn't get in. So have you decided anything?"

"Actually yes. After you left last night I thought about it and I called my mom and dad and told them that I was gonna stay here and go to Juliard. That is if I can get in."

"Ruthie Camden, you not get in to Juliard? That is absurd. You are great. You will definitely get in."

Ruthie went home that day with her spirits high. She was so glad to have a friend who believed in her.

"Matt, can we go visit Juliard next week? I really want to go there."

"Of course little sister." Matt told her. "While we are at it we'll go see a movie or a play or something. Make a day of it."

"Great." "I'll make sure that I let the headmaster know that you will not be in school that day."

"Thanks Matt."

"No problem Ruthie."

They scheduled her visit to Juliard for Tuesday. The following Monday Matt sent a letter to school for her to give the headmaster. It read like this...

_**Dear Headmaster Davidson, **_

_**Please excuse Ruthie Camden from classes on Tuesday May 19**__**th**__**. She will be making a campus visit to Juliard School For The Preforming Arts. She will return on Wednesday May 20**__**th**__**. Thanks so much.**_

_**Sincerely yours, Dr. Matthew Camden**_


	4. Juliard

Chapter 4: Juliard

Tuesday dawned bright and sunny. Ruthie picked out her favorite pink pleated skirt and a pink spaghetti strapped tank top and her tan earth shoe sandals, put them on and walked downstairs.

"Hey Matt," she said. "How do I look?"

"Like Katie Holmes" he said hugging her and giving her a plate of his famous Matt Camden blueberry pancakes.

"I am so excited." she said.

"Ummmm_..._Matt, you aren't gonna wear that are you?" She asked motioning to his choice of outfit which was a black Larry The Cable Guy tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees and mismatching socks.

"What is wrong with it?" he asked.

"The tee shirt is too informal, the jeans have holes and them and the socks don't even match."

She stuck a forkfull of pancake in her mouth.

"Oh yeah and you need to shave too."

"Yes oh great little sister of mine."

Matt retreated up stairs to change and shave. He came downstairs a half an hour later clean shaven and wearing black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a black tie with "Get 'Er Done" printed on it. Ruthie looked annoyed.

"What! The outfit is appropriate, the socks match _and _I shaved. What more do you want?"

"What is it with you and Larry The Cable Guy?"

"Hey don't knock Larry. He's a funny guy."

"Ok, I'll allow the tie."

Ten minutes later they walked out to the car and started off toward Juliard.

"Ruthie," said Matt when they only had another five minute drive left. "I was going save this as a surprise but I arranged for you to meet with the dean."

"OH MY GOSH! Thanks Matt."

"No prob little sister_." _

They arrived at 9:00. They walked through the big double doors and asked the first student they saw where the dean's office was.

"Down the hall and to the left." Said a sandy brown haired boy of about 17.

"Can you believe that could be me in a few years Matt?"

"That _will_ be you in a few years Ruthie. I am very confident in you."

They walked through the office doors and told the receptionist that they had a meeting with the dean.

"Yes, Dean Martins is expecting you Miss Camden. Hold on one second. She pushed a button on the intercom and said "Dean Martins, Ruth Camden is here for her meeting."

"You can send her in."

"You can go right in."

"Thanks."

"I'll just wait out here." said Matt.

Ruthie walked through a door that said Andrew Martins: Dean Of Students and shut it behind her. Behind the desk sat a middle aged man with brown hair.

"Take a seat Miss Camden. Your brother said you were talented but he did not mention you were beautiful." "Thanks." she said sitting in the padded chair opposite the dean.

"Now as you know we only take seven percent of our applicants so my first question is, is this what you really want? Do you want to commit to Juliard?"

"Yes sir, Absolutely."

"Ok." he said handing her a three page application which she began to fill out almost at once.

"There is also a two day audition. The first day is the informal audition where we will test your music reading, and Ear training. The second day is your formal audition where you will sing a prepared piece for me and the selection committee."

"That will be no problem." Ruthie replied.

"Okay. When would you like to schedule your audition?"

"Um... The final week of school is next week. Nothing goes on the last two days so Thursday and Friday will work for me."

"Ok. Thursday and Friday it is. Here is the room where you will be staying. We prefer our prospective students stay here while auditioning."

"Yes sir." said Ruthie as she handed the application back to the dean.

"Well Let me give you and your brother the tour."

"Okay." She said and they walked out of the office together.

They were shown the main hall which was used for studying and eating, the auditorium where she would have her performances and where her formal audition would take place. She was also shown the choral and musical theater classrooms. The school was huge. Ruthie couldn't wait to audition and she hoped she would get in. Before they left Dean Martins gave Ruthie an official Juliard excuse of absence note to give her headmaster.

The following Wednesday evening was used for packing an overnight bag and practicing for her formal audition. She had to sing three different pieces. For her contemporary pieces she was gonna sing_ "Don't Cry For Me Argentina" _from Andrew Lloyd Webber's Evita and _"Please"_ By The Kinleys. For her formal piece she was gonna sing "Pie Jesu". For her informal audition She was going to wear her best blue jeans and a white blouse and sneakers. For her formal audition she was gonna wear a skirt similar to the one she had worn for her campus tour (this one was baby blue), nylons, a matching blouse and white flats. Ruthie preformed all three pieces in front of Matt and a now very pregnant Sarah. At 9:00 she turned in. She was to report to the admin office at 9:00 the next morning and she still had a few last minute things to do before she left so she wanted to get up early.

Ruthie awoke at 7:30, showered, brushed her teeth, dried and curled her hair and did her make up. She than packed her tooth brush, hair brush, Curling iron, and Make up bag. She arrived downstairs in the kitchen at 8:15.

"You hungry?"

"No, I am too nervous."

"Well, Ruthie, you should at least eat a bowl of cereal." Matt said handing her a box of Lucky Charms, her favorite.

She ate half a bowl. At 20 to nine Matt grabbed the keys to his green Subaru.

"I am gonna give you my cell phone so you can call after you are done this afternoon." he told her as she slid into the front seat.

"OK." she said.

At five minutes to nine she walked into the admin office and smiled at the same blonde haired receptionist they had seen the previous week. She explained when and where her auditions would take place and how to get to the dormitories and handed her the key to her room. Ruthie thanked her and headed off toward the dorms. Her informal audition was to take place at 2:30 in choir room number seven. That gave her time to get settled, take a nap to calm herself down and get ready.

Ruthie's informal audition took about 15 minutes. It consisted of a series of tests to see if she could recognize notes that were being played and sing them back. Also she had to sing a short piece to the professor who was conducting the audition to determine if she could read a piece of music. All in all Ruthie thought she did rather well. Only time would tell. She still had her formal audition to go to. That would take place at 10:30 the following morning. Matt and Sarah were gonna be there. The day of her campus tour he had gotten permission to come and video tape her formal audition for her mom and Dad. Ruthie turned in unusually early. She was more nervous than she had been that afternoon due to the fact that the dean and the rest of the selection committee were going to be there not to mention Matt and Sarah. That night she had an uneasy sleep. She kept dreaming of a giant rejection letter falling from the sky and hitting her on the head. She also dreamt she had forgotten all the words to her songs, but when she woke the sun was shining and birds were singing. She made her way to the shower/bathroom to clean up and get ready. When she entered the auditorium at 10:20 Matt and Sarah were already there.

"You look great Ruthie." Matt told her.

"Thanks I am really nervous."

"I don't blame you." said Sarah.

"Well Since there is ten minutes till your audition I am gonna go put your bag in the car." said Matt.

Four minutes later Matt returned. The Dean and selection committee were right behind him.

"All set Ms. Camden?" Dean Martins asked.

"Yes Sir" She said. She walked onto the stage and began singing her formal piece with butterflies fluttering around her stomach. Despite being nervous she did well. After she was done the dean said

"I assume you have prepared a contemporary piece?"

"Yes, two."

"Ok, you may begin."

Ruthie began with "_Don't Cry For Me Argentina" _and she did an awesome job. On The edge of the stage Ruthie had set a battery operated tape player. She walked to it and put in a cassette. The intro to _"Please" _began. Like the day she met Jayden, Dean Martins and the selection committee watched with their jaws dropped. In a matter of three minutes and 35 seconds it was over.

"Thank you very much Ms. Camden for choosing Juliard as your school of choice." said Dean Martins.

"You will hear from us within 14 days"

"Thank you sir." This would prove to be a long two weeks for Ruthie.

Matt and Sarah had sent Eric and Annie a copy of Ruthie's audition and two days before she was to hear from Juliard, she received a phone call from them.

"Sweetie," said Annie, "It was very good. We are very proud of you."

The next two days passed in a fog for the almost 16 year old. She came home one day from a movie with Jayden and another friend to find a long thick white envelope sitting on her bed. It was from Juliard. She opened it hesitantly as her heart did flip flops.

_**Dear Ms. Ruth Camden, **_

_**Congratulations. The Juliard School For The Preforming arts has accepted your application for admission.**__**We would like you to enroll in our high school program for the fall semester. We have also decided to also award you a full scholarship for as long as you attend our establishment. Enclosed is a course selection brochure. Please fill it out and return it by August 30**__**th**__**. Your first term is set to begin Monday September 19**__**th**__** 2005. Once again congratulations.**_

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**Dr. Andrew Martins**_

_**Dean Of Students. **_

"MATT!!" She cried calling for her brother.

"What?" he asked walking into her room.

She flung her arms around him crying

"I GOT IN!"

"OH MY GOSH RUTHIE!"

Ruthie handed him the letter.

"Ruthie I am so proud of you. This calls for a celebration."

"Let me call Jayden and mom and dad first."

"What is all the commotion?" Sarah asked walking into the room.

"Sarah I did it! I got into Juliard."

Sarah gave her a big hug.

"Ruthie that is wonderful."

Ruthie called Jayden and her parents. They were all proud of her.

That night Matt ordered what ever Ruthie wanted, this meant Chinese, Pizza and Turkey and Roast Beef and Cheese sandwiches with various types of soda. She had called Jayden again and invited her to spend the night. The two girls were too excited to sleep that night but Matt did not care. They could both sleep in the next morning.


	5. Visiting Home

Chapter 5: Visiting Home

Ruthie was shaken awake at 10:00 the next morning by Matt.

"Ruthie, wake up."

"What?"

"It's time. Sarah is in labor. We are heading to the hospital."

Ruthie shook Jayden awake. The girls dressed in record time and three minutes later they were on the road to the hospital.

The babies were all born between 1:00 and 1:04 that afternoon. Nathan John was born at 1:00 P.M. weighing six pounds three ounces and measuring 17 ½ inches long. Jennifer Leann was next. Born at 1:02 P.M. weighing six pounds even and Measuring 17 inches long. And finally at 1:04 P.M. Alexa Jacqueline was born. She was the smallest weighing five pounds nine ounces and measuring 16 ½ inches long. Matt, Sarah and Ruthie could not have been happier. It had been a great last two days. Ruthie thought it couldn't get any better.

The rest of the summer went off without a hitch. Ruthie loved looking after her new nephew and nieces, spending time with her best friend and she couldn't wait to start Juliard. As promised she wrote to her parents every chance she got and they wrote back sending pictures of Sam, David and Happy and Savannah. She missed her family terribly. The first week in July she asked if she could go to Glenoak and visit for the rest of the summer. Matt and Sarah agreed to split the airfare with her. She made a phone call to her mom.

"Mom, it's me."

"Hey sweetie."

"Is my room available for me?"

"Of course."

"Good, cause mom, I'm coming home for a visit. I miss you all so much."

"Oh Ruthie, it'll be so good to see you."

"Don't tell dad. I want it to be a surprise for him. Do you think you can get Kevin and Lucy to pick me up without him finding out?"

"It'll go a lot better than when we tried to get Mary home for his birthday. We'll get him out of the house."

"Good. I will call you at Lucy and Kevin's house at 2:30 tomorrow afternoon with all the info. Be there."

"You got it sweetheart."

Annie hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Eric asked.

"Um... That was Ruthie. She just wanted to tell me that she misses everyone and to let everyone know that Sarah and the kids are doing good."

"That is good. Is she excited about Juliard?"

"Ecstatic. She was so happy to find out she had gotten in. Well, I am gonna go tell the twins to take a shower . It's their bedtime."

The following day Annie told Eric,

"Well I am gonna go to the market with Lucy. I will be back later."

She walked through the newly erected gate that Kevin had put up and went up to the door and knocked.

"Hey mom." She said.

"Ruthie is coming home. She wants it to be a surprise for dad and she is supposed to call me here at 2:30 with all the info."

"She's coming home? What about Juliard?"

"She's still going. She's coming home for the rest of the summer cause she misses us. She wants you and Kevin to pick her up so dad doesn't get suspicious."

Just than the phone rang. Annie answered it.

"Ruthie?"

"Hi mom. I got all the info for you. My plane is supposed to get into Glenoak Airport at 3:30 P.M. tomorrow. My flight number is 1378, gate 12"

"Ok. How are you honey?"

"I am fine. Listen I have to go finish packing. But I will see you at about 4:00 tomorrow."

"Ok honey. Love you." "Love you too."

With that they hung up.

"Ruthie's plane comes in at 3:30 tomorrow afternoon at gate 12."

"Got ya." said Lucy writing it down.

"Do you have to go to the market at all?"

"Actually, yes. Why?"

"I told your father we were going to the market so I suppose we should go so he doesn't get suspicious."

"Yeah, I have to get Savannah some diapers and formula."

"Good. I might as well pick up a few things myself."

Lucy grabbed the keys to her new Ford Focus Kevin had gotten her for her birthday and they went to the supermarket. The next day Annie sent Eric on a bunch of errands so she could get Ruthie's room ready. She sent the twins with him as she had not told them so they wouldn't tell Eric. They had a dentist appointment anyway. Annie had ordered a cake that said "Welcome Home Ruthie." At 3:00 Annie saw Lucy and Kevin load Savannah into the car and head to the airport to pick up Ruthie. It would be at least 45 minutes to an hour before they were home but she couldn't wait to see her daughter. The daughter she hadn't seen since November and it was now July. Yes granted it was only till September but it would be great to have her home. Just than Eric and the twins came through the door.

"There, all your errands are done."

"Thank you for doing all these errands for me while I cleaned the house. I appreciate it."

"So what is up? Are we getting company?"

"Actually yes. I forgot to tell you, The Colonel and Ruth are coming. Kevin and Lucy just left to get them."

"Well, why didn't you tell me? I could have gone and gotten them."

"They asked me not to."

"Oh."

half an hour later Annie heard Lucy, Kevin, Savannah and Ruthie pull into the driveway.

"Lucy and Kevin are here with our guests. Now don't get too emotional."

"Why would I get..."

He stopped as he saw Ruthie standing in the open doorway. He walked over to her and gave her the biggest Eric Camden bear hug he had ever given.

"Oh Ruthie it is so good to see you. Your mom said The Colonel and Ruth were coming."

"I told her not to tell you I was coming."

"RUTHIE!!" came two voices from behind Eric.

All of the sudden she was bombarded by Sam and David.

"Hey guys." she said.

"Are you back for good?" Sam asked?

"Yeah, are you coming back to stay?" David asked.

"I am sorry guys. I am just here for the rest of the summer. I have to go back the first week in September so I can go to school."

"Oh." they said.

Ruthie was sorry to disappoint her little brothers.

"Well, Let's get your sister settled." said Annie.

Kevin grabbed Ruthie's suitcase and Lucy grabbed her duffel bag. They walked up the stairs to the attic. Ruthie was surprised to see that it was exactly the same.

"Mom, you didn't change it at all."

"Nope. I held out hope that my little girl would at least come home to visit, But your dad and I have redecorating plans."

"Like what?"

"Well, now that the boys are older we are thinking about moving them to the attic and turning their old room into a guest room. Simon can have his old room back when he comes home to visit and the old nursery can be for the Colonel and Ruth when they come to visit and..."

"And What?"

"Follow us." said Lucy.

Ruthie followed Lucy and Annie out the back door and to the garage. They climbed the stairs and opened the door to the garage apartment. It was now completely empty except for a sofa and a small fridge. It was now painted a light pink.

"From now on when you visit this is where you will stay. We can start moving your stuff in anytime."

"Oh My God, you're giving ME the garage apartment. I thought Simon would be moving into it."

"Lucy and Kevin spent all yesterday afternoon and all last night painting it and moving all of Martin's old stuff out."

Ruthie had tears in her eyes.

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome sweetheart. Well you must be tired. Why don't you take a nap before dinner and after dinner if you would like we can move your stuff up to the garage apartment."

"Okay."

Ruthie slept for two hours before her mom came to wake her for dinner.

"We are having your favorite."

"TACOS!" Ruthie said sitting up.

"Yup."

Ruthie raced down the stairs and to the kitchen where Lucy, Kevin, Eric and the twins were making up their tacos. Savannah was sitting in her highchair eating cut up hot dogs. Ruthie had to laugh because she had catsup and mustard smeared all over her hands and face. 45 minutes later when everyone was full Annie said,

"Well let's get this little one cleaned up and we can start moving your stuff to the garage apartment if you want to Ruthie."

"I'd like that." Ruthie said.

Lucy went and gave Savannah a bath. Ten minutes later she came back with a clean, pajama clad Savannah.

"I'll take her home and put her to bed. You guys go ahead and start moving." Said Kevin.

It took them almost 2 ½ hours to move everything. Eric took apart her big king sized bed and computer desk and with a minor degree of difficulty, moved them and the computer to Ruthie's new room and put them together. She and Annie and Lucy and the boys moved what was left of her cloths and her pictures and books. Kevin had promised to come and move her book case with Eric the following day. By 9:30 everything was moved in and Ruthie was ready for her stay in Glenoak.

"But Kevin and I have one more surprise for you." said Lucy. Ruthie followed Lucy down the stairs and through the garage and through the gate to the house. Ruthie followed her to the now newly renovated garage. There in one corner sat a huge box and a smaller box and than an even smaller box.

"Kevin and I thought it would add to the apartment. When we lived there we used the one in the living room."

The large box contained a 27 inch TV. The smaller box contained a DVD/VCR and The final box contained a Nintendo game cube. She picked it up.

"I remember Matt saying you where always using his so we got you your own. You can take the game cube and DVD/VCR back to New York with you. Matt bought you a TV for your room there also."

Lucy than led Ruthie into the house where she handed her a plastic Wal-mart bag. Inside of it were three DVDs and a video game.

"We thought we would get you started on your collection. Kevin, Savannah and I got you "Titanic" and "On The Line" Mom got you "Now And Then" And the video game is from Simon. He was here last night and mom and I told him that you were coming so he made a late night run to Super Wal-mart.

"Thanks you guys." Said Ruthie once more with tears in her eyes.

"I love everything. The apartment, the TV... everything. Thank you all."

"Just make sure you visit us lots ok."

"I will." Ruthie hugged her sister. She had never been so surprised in her life. Her first day back was great.

The next day The Camdens, The Kinkirks and Martin and his dad decided to go to the beach. It would be Ruthie's first full day back so they wanted to do something special so they decided to go to the beach and have a cookout. Ruthie decided to invite a couple of friends she hadn't seen in awhile, Katie and Sarah. They had a great time swimming and helping Savannah and the boys build sand sculptures and castles. At 3:00 they headed back to the house to grill out. They would have burgers, chicken, steaks and hot dogs. Of course once again Savannah would have hot dogs. Ruthie was thinking that Savannah was getting sick of hot dogs so she cut up a piece of her chicken breast and gave it to her. She loved it.


	6. Back To New York

Chapter 6: Back To New York

On September 1st Ruthie began packing for her trip back to New York. Her DVD/VCR, Gamecube, DVD's, and Video games (She had acquired 20 DVD's and six video games during her stay in Glenoak. Mostly for her Birthday) were packed safely in a cardboard carton. Her plane was scheduled to leave September 3rd. She spent the rest of the next two days packing and making phone calls. She started with Matt and Sarah.

"Hey Matt, how is everybody?"

"Great, But Ruthie you'll never guess."

"What?? Don't tell me Sarah is pregnant again."

"Actually, she is."

"Oh my god, you're kidding!" Ruthie put her hand on the receiver and turned to the rest of her family.

"Sarah is pregnant again."

Matt heard cheering from the other end of the line.

"You guys sure work quick. The triplets are only four months old."

"Ruthie, We were thinking, you did such a good job naming the kids that you could help us out again."

"No prob big brother. I already have some in mind. I'll see you tomorrow at noon."

She hung up the phone and picked it up again and dialed the number for Jayden's. She talked to her for about a ½ an hour. Ruthie finished all her packing at 11:30 that night. Her plane was due to leave at 7:00 A.M. so she set her alarm for 5:00 A.M. so she would have time to get ready and get to the airport early.

At noon the next day Ruthie walked down the jetway to the busy JFK International Airport to see Matt, Sarah and the triplets waiting for them. She hugged them all before saying

"Here Matt, She looks heavy, let me take her." As she took Alexa from him.

Ruthie chattered all the way back to the apartment.

"What do you guys think of the name Julian for a boy?"

"Hmm... Julian Camden. It has a cute ring to it. What do you have in mind if it is a girl?" Matt asked.

"I doubt it is a girl. I have a feeling. But I still like Mollie Jade."

"If it is a boy what will Julian's middle name be?" Sarah asked.

"I was thinking Julian Matthew."

Ruthie did not have a happy homecoming for long. Three days after she returned Jayden took off for Brown University. Ruthie went with Jayden and her family to see her off.

"I'll miss you so much." Jayden told Ruthie with tears in her eyes.

"Call me when you get settled." Ruthie told her.

"I will." replied Jayden.

With that she walked down the busy jetway. A week before her first term at Juliard was to begin she got a letter from Dean Martins.

_**Dear Ms. Camden**_**,**

_**Normally, students beginning their first year at our school are enrolled as freshmen. However seeing as you have completed your freshman course of study at a previous school and are too advanced for sophomore courses we have decided to enroll you as a junior. We the staff at The Juliard School wish you a safe and productive school year. Your course schedule is enclosed. Classes begin Monday, September 19**__**th**__** 2005 at 10:00 A.M. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Dr. Andrew Martins**_

_**Dean Of Students**_

This was Ruthie's schedule.

Broadway Level Vocal: 10:00-10:30: Professor William Garrison Rm. 17

Junior Level Choral: 10:35-11:05 Professor Holly Johnson Rm. 18

Junior Level Jazz Choral: 11:10-11:40 Professor Michael Frederick Rm. 21

Junior Level Musical Theater Acting: 11:45-12:15 Professor Abbie Michaels Rm. 26

Vocal Ensemble: 12:20-12:50 Professor David Edwards Rm. 30

Broadway Level Dancing: 1:30- 2:00 (Tuesdays Only) Professor Nicholas Zachariah Rm. 33

Ruthie could not wait to start her year at Juliard. She was taking junior level courses and if she did okay the next two years she would graduate a year early. She had found out that only four students including herself had made Vocal Ensemble. Two seniors herself and a sophomore. She was so excited. She couldn't wait to begin.

Ruthie walked through the big double doors on Monday the 19th for the first time as a student. She headed down the hall, looking around the massive building. She walked up the main stairway and began looking for room 18.


	7. The Student Exhibition

Habanera/Stronger Than We Know taken from Brave New Girl

Chapter 7: The Student Exhibition

Ruthie loved Juliard. By Halloween it was if she had always been there. She had made several friends and excelled in all her classes. One Friday Ruthie went outside to wait for Matt to pick her up and as the green suburban pulled up she got a big surprise. Jayden was sitting in the backseat.

"OH MY GOSH JAYDEN!" she shrieked as she hugged her best friend. "What are you doing here?

"I am here for a week." she said

"That's great." Ruthie said smiling. "The student exhibition is in three days. You can come. Matt and Sarah are coming and so is Mary and Carlos. Mom and Dad are flying out with Sam, David, Simon, Lucy, Kevin, Savannah and Andrew. You can finally meet the rest of my family."

"One of her professors wants her to perform at the exhibition, but she won't tell us what she's going to sing. All we know is that she has been studying french for three months solid." Matt said to Jayden.

"I want it to be a surprise." Ruthie told her brother.

Over the next two days Ruthie and Jayden were attached at the hip. They talked about school, boys, everything they had missed since September.

The night of the exhibition came extremely quick for Ruthie. She had butterflies in her stomach as she dressed and did her hair and make up back stage. At 7:30 it was finally time for her to go on. Her choral director introduced her.

"Our next student performer has only been at Juliard a short time. In that time, in order to perform the piece she will share with you tonight, she has gone from knowing absolutely no french to becoming almost fluent. Ladies and gentlemen, Ms. Ruth Camden."

Ruthie stepped out on to the stage and took the mic from it's stand.

L'amour est un oiseau rebelle

que nul ne peut apprivoiser,

et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle,

s'il lui convient de refuser.

Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière,

l'un parle bien, l'autre se tait:

Et c'est l'autre que je préfère,

Il n'a rien dit mais il me plaît.

L'amour est enfant de Bohème,

il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi;

si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime:

si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!

Si tu ne m'aime pas,

Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime!

Mais, si je t'aime,

Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi!

Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi!

Take a journey to find your dream  
It's not as far as it may seem  
Everyday is another step  
So don't get down if you're not there yet

When things get worse than they've ever been  
You'll find the strength that you need within  
So don't give up 'till you find your dream  
No matter how hard it may seem, yea

And to yourself you must be true  
'Cause it's the only thing you can do  
So when it's tough just don't let go'Cause we're all stronger than we know

And as we go through the crazy things  
That's the way we're gonna find our wings  
So when its' tough just don't let go  
'Cause we're all stronger than we know  
Stronger than we know-oh-oh-oh  
Yeaaa...

Life is full of impossibilities

You can be one too if you believe  
We're all stronger than we know-oh-oh-oh

There was a thunderous applause and standing ovation as she finished the song. She had done it... She had sung her first solo for a Juliard performance.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hello Readers... for those of you who read my stories I don't normally like to ask for help but I am kind of desperate... though I have 4 stories on here right now I have put 2 on hold to concentrate on 2 specific stories... Ruthie's Story and The Golden Quartet: Together Forever, seeing as how on this site and another site that I deal with, they are the ones that seem to be read the most. As I am under the gun to update both of these stories I am asking for anyone who might want to help... If you are interested you may leave me a message

Thanks :-) Tammy


End file.
